1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to database query optimizations, and more specifically relates to a query optimizer that takes network choice into consideration when executing a query in a system that includes multiple nodes and multiple network paths.
2. Background Art
Database systems have been developed that allow a computer to store a large amount of information in a way that allows a user to search for and retrieve specific information in the database. For example, an insurance company may have a database that includes all of its policy holders and their current account information, including payment history, premium amount, policy number, policy type, exclusions to coverage, etc. A database system allows the insurance company to retrieve the account information for a single policy holder among the thousands and perhaps millions of policy holders in its database.
Retrieval of information from a database is typically done using queries. A database query typically includes one or more predicate expressions interconnected with logical operators. Database query optimizers have been developed that evaluate queries and determine how to best execute the queries based on a number of different factors that affect query performance. However, none of the known query optimizers take into account the choice of network in executing a query. As a result, known query optimizers cannot optimize a query based on characteristics of multiple networks.